Meltdown in the Magma Zone!
|airdate=(Ja:) August 24, 2010 (En:) November 5, 2013 |continuity= }} The Fusion Fighters escape from AncientVolcanomon's clutches, but Tactimon is coming to stop them. Synopsis After being discovered by in the dungeon, Mikey Kudo surrenders in order to prevent the casualties fighting in an unstable cave would create and hands over a false Fusion Loader in a show of fake. AncientVolcanomon orders for several to take them to the prison place, which was Mikey's plan to discover the location of the other residents of the Magma Zone. He tries to rally them, but their will has already been broken due to their own failed escape attempts, while is informed that his parents have already been moved elsewhere. orders the execution of the Fusion Fighters and, upon being informed of 's capture as well, decides to attend the execution personally. On the other hand, Mikey manages to inspire the residents to finally act. Unfortunately, realizes that the Fusion Loader was a fake and has and his troops waiting on the other side for their escape. easily defeats the Meramons and managed to defeat SkullMeramon, only for AncientVolcanomon to intervene and handily beat Shoutmon X2. Mikey then digifuses , who still can't match AncientVolcanomon is a straight fight. Under Mikey's orders and with the DigiCard as a distraction, Shoutmon X4 plugs up AncientVolcanomon's volcano spout, which gives Shoutmon X4 the opportunity to defeat him. Their victory is short-lived, however, as Tactimon arrives on scene and reveals that Dorulumon was once his subordinate in the Bagra Army. Featured Characters (33) |c5= *Frigimon (12) *' ' (13) |c6= * (11) *Pumpkinmon (18) *' ' (26) |c7= *' ' (7) |c8= *Prairiemon (18) |c10= * (1) * (1) * (6) * (8) * (9) * (10) *Cutemon Papa (20) *Cutemon Mama (20) *Troopmon (22) * (23) * (24) * (25) * (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (31) * (32) }} DigiAnalyzer Data Files DigiMemory Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Red Pickmon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ , Red Pickmon |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=7 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Star Sword |added4=(w/ ) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=8 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X4 |added5=(w/ Shoutmon X3) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |episodeorder5=9 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Pickmon (Silver) |customname6=Silver Pickmons |added6=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, }} , Silver Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Red) |customname3=Red Pickmon |added3=+ , Silver Pickmons) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} , Pickmons }} , Pickmons }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=5 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (White) |customname3=White Pickmons |added3=+ }} , Pickmons }} Quotes AncientVolcanomon: "It was as easy as takin' candy from a... How did that go again?" SkullMeramon: "I think your candy just melted, boss." AncientVolcanomon: "Whaaat?! Why those little..!" :—AncientVolcanomon misses the obvious. Other notes from ''Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon and Ballistamon digifuse into Shoutmon X2, they are surrounded by shots of , , and from Super Digica Taisen. *As Starmon and the Pickmons digifuse into the Star Axe, they are surrounded by shots of from Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon digifuse into Shoutmon X3, they are surrounded by shots of , , , and from Super Digica Taisen. *As Starmon and the Pickmons digifuse into the Star Sword, they are surrounded by shots of from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Despite being first broadcast November 5, 2013, the American version of this episode reaired December 29, 2013, listed as a "new episode". }} de:Heiße Phase in der Magmazone